


Just One

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean Winchester, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Nephilim Castiel, child characters, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Castiel was born a nephilim, half angel, half human, but accepted by no one. A twelve-year-old orphan, every day is full of bullying and torment, constantly reminded that he is not wanted. When he's forced to room with fourteen-year-old Dean, a blind boy, he finally finds a friend, but worries that Dean's lack of sight is the only thing holding them together. Dean attempts to show the young nephilim that beauty is beyond the visual, but his words are put to the test when his sight is unexpectedly restored.





	Just One

**Author's Note:**

> Short story based on [The Name Of The Sin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70XCUw1kkGU).  
> Never really written something that wasn't smutty, so hope it's okay.

   Twelve-year-old Castiel did not want to go to the humans’ school. As an orphaned nephilim, he wasn’t wanted by either species. The angels had drained him of his grace and set him on earth to live or die, not caring either way. The other kids were always making fun of him or just being mean. They called him names - freak, monster, ugly, graceless, hopeless, bird. They pushed him, tripped him, dumped drinks on him. It was a miserable existence.

   He always tried his best to stay away from the other kids as much as possible, but they often sought him out. Just like today. He had stayed in a corner of the playground, sitting against a tree, watching the other kids play. Eventually, three boys walked his way. In the beginning, he used to think maybe kids were going to ask him to play. He knew better now.   

   “What are you doing, Ass-tiel?” the tallest, Alastair, asked.

   “Nothing,” he answered meekly, wings tightening about himself.

   “Get up, freak,” the second kid, Victor, said, kicking at Castiel’s foot.

   Knowing better than to decline, Cas rose to his feet.

   Victor stepped behind him and shoved him to Christian, the third boy, who spun him and shoved him to Alistair.

   “Look at you, poor, pathetic, little, angel-wannabe,” Alastair hissed as his hands gripped the front of Castiel’s shirt. “Why are you even still here, little nephilim? No one here likes you. No one anywhere loves you. Why not just end your stupid, useless existence? It would really make the whole world better. Can’t you just do that for us, monster? Get rid of yourself?”

   The tears welled in Castiel’s eyes. This was not the first time he’d been told to end his life. He’d considered it plenty of times, but the thought of what would happen after kept him from ever going through with it. He didn’t want to leave one hell just to end up in another. Regardless, he knew there was no answer that would please Alastair, so he said nothing.

   “Yeah. Not a damn thing to say because there is no excuse for you, is there? Stupid winged-freak with your ugly black feathers. Maybe you should get plucked.”

   Castiel’s eyes shot up, but it was too late.

   The other two boys had snuck up behind him, each grabbing a feather from either wing and roughly yanking it out.

   Pain shot through him as the feathers were ripped from the delete skin beneath. He struggled to get away as he began to sob, Alastair’s laughter ringing in his ears.

   Alastair roughly slung him to the side, causing Cas to trip over his own feet, landing on his hands and knees in the dirt. “Crybaby!” He reached down and grabbed a feather himself.

   The new feather did not pull cleanly from the skin as the others had. The quill snapped and Cas screamed as blood began to pour from the broken feather.

   The sight of the blood scared the boys and they all took off running before a teacher made it over to see what all the commotion was about.

   Castiel had to see the nurse. Again. He hated that because she always acted like he was a bother, like everyone else. If he didn’t get the broken blood-feather pulled though, he could die from blood loss. It didn’t seem like the worst thing, but naturally, the school wouldn’t allow him to just die.

   As he walked back to Hanscum’s Home for Boys, he was in extreme pain. Pain was a constant companion for him, but they’d never pulled feathers from him before. That was just a new form of torture. He tried his best not to think about it too much because he would just end up crying. It would be one more reason for the other boys at the home to make fun of him.

    _If I had a wish, I would wish for just one person in the whole world to be my friend._ He’d seen how much fun the other kids had with their friends. _We could go for walks and share our food. Play games. Life might not be so bad...if I just had one friend._

   His daydreaming allowed him to return to the home, a renovated B&B, in a relatively okay mood. There, he had his own room and that was his haven. It was necessary for his safety as kids there were not any nicer than the ones at the school. His decent mood was destroyed as soon as he came through the door.

   “Heard ya got a new roomie, Cassie?” Crowley said with a grin as soon as he saw Castiel. Crowley was a thirteen-year-old demon orphan. He wasn’t treated much better by the others, but his ability to use powers without needing grace, unlike Castiel, had the other treading lightly around him at all times. Like everyone else though, he seemed to enjoy picking on Castiel, though he’d at least never been as physically violent as the others.

   Cas frowned. “That’s not true.” _Donna wouldn’t do that!_

   “Is so. Go ask!”

   He hoped it was a trick, but he went off to Donna Hanscum’s office to find out for sure. He knocked lightly on the open door and the kind blonde woman looked up with a sad smile. She was the only person who was ever nice to him and tried to keep him safe. He didn’t want to believe that she would betray him, but her expression didn’t bode well.

   “Hey, Cas. I’m guessing you already heard.”

   Castiel walked in, wings drooping dejectedly. “So, it’s true?” Tears had already begun to well. His one safe space was no longer his.

   “I’m sorry, Cas. I have nowhere else to put him. As soon as I can move him, I will. He’s new so cut him some slack, okay? Please. For me.” She had all but put her palms together in supplication.

   “Not like I have a choice.” Cas turned and left the office, heading to the room where he used to be able to escape the other kids. Now, there was nowhere to run.

   In his room, a second bed had been put in on the other side of the room from his and someone’s duffel bags sat on top. It wasn’t much, but the kids who came here never had a lot, usually just what they could carry. No one was there though. _Probably off making friends already. It’s so easy for everyone else._

   He looked out the bedroom window into the backyard where the majority of the younger kids played. To his horror, he saw a couple boys poking a stick at a dirty, little, orange kitten who had somehow gotten into the yard. With no regard for himself, Castiel ran outside and shoved himself between kids, quickly scooping up the terrified kitten and holding it close. “Leave it alone,” he yelled, wings closing around himself and the animal.

   The boys just laughed and others came around to see what was going on.

   “Shut up, Cas. It’s just a mangy kitten. It’s not worth saving,” the kid with the stick said.

   “Why is the kitten not worth saving?” This voice was new. All turned to look at the newcomer, a tall boy in jeans, a red flannel shirt, and darkened glasses.

   “Look at it. It’s disgusting.” The one with the stick gestured to the kitten that was curling as close to Castiel as it could get.

   “Well, I can’t see,” he responded, holding up his foldable walking stick. “So, I don’t guess I will. When you can’t see stupid things, like how something looks, you tend to not discriminate because of it. It’s alive. It deserves a chance to stay that way. Leave it alone.” For a kid, his voice was demanding and not to be argued with.

   The other kids shuffled off after being put in place by the newcomer.

   Castiel was in complete shock. He’d never had anyone defend something he was interested in. This beautiful boy had just saved him and the kitten both. It left him feeling enamored. “Th...thank you,” he said quietly. His wings eased back as he petted the head of the kitten who had calmed down now that its tormentors were gone.

   Despite his inability to see, the kid moved towards Cas with ease, extending his hand to rub between the dirty fluffball’s ears. “No problem. Did I hear them call you Cas?”

   At first, Castiel nodded, but then realized that was dumb. “Yes.”

   Grinning, the other kid said, “You nodded, didn’t you?”

   Looking down, Castiel smiled, as well. “Yes. Sorry.”

   “It’s okay. Sometimes I can just feel what someone is doing. Get used to it when you’ve been blind as long as I have. I guess I’m your new roommate though. My name is Dean.” Dean held out his hand.

   Instincts were telling Castiel not to trust this new boy. He could be setting him up. His heart said it was worth the risk. He took Dean’s hand and shook. “Cool.”

   “Should we see about getting this little guy some food?”

   Taking a look at the kitten’s underside, Cas said, “Little girl, but yes. Let’s see what we can find.”

  Donna watched from the window and smiled. She’d been worried, but due to Dean’s disability, Cas’s room on the first floor was the best place to put him. The fact that they were talking and seemed to be getting along was more than she could have hoped for. The catalyst for it was sitting in Castiel’s arms, seemingly content. “Guess I should call Jody.”

* * *

 

   After feeding the kitten and themselves, Donna’s friend had come taken the kitten, promising the boys it would be well-cared for. Content, the two of them sat on their respective beds in their room, chatting about life. Dean talked about how he lost his mom and little brother in a house fire when he was young. It was just a year after that his sight had begun to deteriorate rapidly due to an inherited disease. By seven, he was completely blind. His dad died just recently in a car crash, which is how he ended up at the Boy’s Home at fourteen. As he talked, he folded a piece of paper intricately, using a book on his lap as a table.

   Castiel admitted that he was a nephilim, his wings being the only angelic feature he had. “I don’t really have any reason for existing. Sometimes I don’t want to.”

   “Well, if you didn’t exist, I would be talking to myself and what fun would that be?” Dean smiled in Castiel’s direction.

   The smile was amazing in Cas’s opinion and made Dean look even more handsome than he already was. It also had the ability to make him smile, too. That wasn’t something Cas got to do very often. The expression even felt foreign on his face. “Yeah. I guess so.”

   “Here.” Dean stood up and held out a paper origami flower towards Castiel. “This is for you.”

   Cas stood and looked carefully at the flower. It was amazing to him that such a lovely creation could be made from paper. “It’s so beautiful. I can’t take that.”

   Dean reached out and found Castiel’s hand. Carefully, he set the stem of the flower across his palm. “It’s a thank you, for letting me stay in your room. Donna said you wouldn’t be happy about it.”

   The flower was the most precious gift anyone had ever given him. He held it close to him, loving it already. “Thank you. I wasn’t happy at first, but I think it’s going to be okay.” He smiled tentatively up at Dean.

   “Good.” Dean shuffled his feet a moment, looking a bit nervous. “I know this may be weird, but can I touch your face? It’s so I can have an idea of what you look like?”

   Castiel’s smile fell. All he’d ever heard was how ugly he was. He shrunk back away from Dean. He didn’t want to lose his new friend so soon after finding him. “I’d rather you not.”

   “Oh. Okay.” Dean was obviously disappointed, but he simply returned to the edge of his bed. “I know it’s weird for some people.”

   Getting touched by Dean would have been an experience he would have cherished as much as he did his new paper flower. Cas didn’t want him to know how hideous he was, but he hated Dean thinking he didn’t want his touch. The least he could do was tell him the truth. “I’m ugly,” he whispered into the silence of the room.

   Dean’s head raised. “No, you’re not. Ugly isn’t how someone looks and I don’t need eyes to know you aren’t ugly. Ugly is something that is in a person’s soul. It’s the bad and the evil, the hatred that festers in someone. That’s what ugly is and that ain’t you. Not from what I’ve heard.”

   He sounded so sure of if it that Cas wanted to believe him. “If I let you touch me, you won’t start being mean to me?”

   “So, long as you’re not mean to me first.”

   Castiel considered, but was too nervous about the tenuous newness of their friendship. He sat down next to Dean. “Maybe someday.”

   Dean smiled and nodded. “It’s okay, Cas. I’m sure your beautiful.”

   Cas blushed and smiled, wings shivering with happiness.

   The soft shushing sound of the feathers drew Dean’s attention. His hand raised as if to touch them, but he paused. “What about this?”

   His wings were quite sensitive. Aside from the still being tender thanks to the bullies, they’d only ever been handled roughly during medical exams. He wasn’t sure, but something inside him told him it would be okay. He nodded before quickly adding, “Yeah.”

   Dean carefully placed a hand along the top of Castiel’s wing and slid it slowly all the way to the end, feeling the soft, silky quality of the feathers. When he reached the end of the outstretched wing, he brought his hand to the apex and lightly drew his fingers down the front. When he felt the tremble, he pulled away. “Are you okay?”

   “Yeah,” Cas answered, feeling a little breathless. He’d never had wings touched so carefully. It had felt really nice. “I like it.”

   Smiling, Dean asked, “So, I can keep going?”

   “Yes, please.”

   The next fifteen minutes were spent with Dean exploring every inch of Castiel’s wings, being careful when Cas told him certain spots were tender. Dean was pissed when he found out why those spots hurt. He promised Cas that he wouldn’t have to worry about those other boys anymore.

   Cas didn’t know what Dean could do being blind, but he appreciated the sentiment all the same. He didn’t want to think on it though, finding Dean’s perusal of his wings to be both relaxing and stimulating at the same time. He bit his lip to keep from making any noises while the gentle hands stroked carefully through his feathers from quills to tips.

   “Lights out in ten, boys! Get changed and brush your teeth.” Donna yelled. 

   Dean’s hand left the feathers and Cas felt disappointment. Hiding it, he said, “Thank you, Dean. That was very nice.”

   “Yeah, it was.”

   If Cas didn’t know any better, he’d think Dean was flushed, though he couldn’t imagine why. Instead, he got up and went to do as was instructed.

   Dean did the same.

   The next morning, Castiel didn’t have to walk to school. Donna was taking Dean up to get registered, so he rode with them. He was incredibly happy about getting to have his new friend with him. Even though he was older, he was still in Castiel’s grade due to missing a lot of classes because of his father’s poor behavior and getting held back.

   Neither boy minded since they got to be together.

   Much to Castiel’s surprise, they were left alone the whole day. He didn’t know if people felt sorry for Dean or if word about him bleeding had gotten around or if it was something else completely. He was able to walk home with Dean feeling completely happy. It was the first time he ever remembered doing that. He wished every day for a friend and the universe had given him Dean. He was thankful.

   The next few days found the boys inseparable. Time at school was spent together and then they’d come home to get started on homework. Dean had a special tool that could read words on the page for him in some of his courses. Others were in braille and Castiel was fascinated as Dean explained what he could ‘see’ with his fingers. It made him reconsider letting Dean touch his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

   Dean did ask if he could touch his wings again and it became a nightly ritual.

   Considering how much Castiel enjoyed it, he was perfectly fine with letting it happen. He didn’t tell Dean how much he enjoyed it though. The feeling he was experiencing, the heat in his belly, and the stiffening in his pants was still new. From what he’d learned, it was arousal, but he kept that effect to himself.

   After a week of new friendship, Dean sat on his bed, back against the wall, listening to the sound of Castiel’s breath and the turn of the pages in whatever book he was reading. Moving his own work aside, he said, “Cas, come ‘ere.”

   Without thought, Castiel left the book and started to sit next to Dean, but hands on his hips maneuvered him until he was straddling Dean’s outstretched legs. This was immediately followed by Dean’s hands pressing into his wings, getting a happy sigh from the smaller boy.

   “Does this feel nice?”

   “Of course. I always tell you so,” Cas answered.

   “I mean, does it make you feel...ya know, _good_?”

   Realizing what he meant, Castiel blushed. “Oh. Um, kinda. I know that’s weird. You can stop.” He started to scoot back, but Dean’s hold on the feathers tightened.

   “I don’t want to stop. I mean, as long as you’re okay with me making you feel that way.”

   Cas nodded then mentally scolded himself again. “Of course, I’m okay with it.”

   They sat like that quietly, Dean massaging through Cas’s wings. “You deserve all the good things, Cas. You really do.” His arms shifted to go around Castiel’s waist, hugging him close.

   He didn’t agree with Dean about that, but he put his arms around Dean’s neck to hug him back and brought his wings in close around them. As long as he had Dean, maybe one day he would believe it.

   The next evening, Crowley cornered Cas in the main room of the house when Dean had gone to the bathroom. “You know the only reason he likes you is because he’s blind. If he could see how hideous you are with your stupid black wings and messy hair, he’d be running for the hills. Makes sense that only a blind person could care for someone like you.”

   Castiel fought back the tears. Crowley was saying the same things he often thought to himself. “That’s not true! Dean’s my friend.” He was unsure if he was trying to convince himself or the demon.

   “I doubt he will be if he ever realizes what an abomination nephilims really are. Maybe we should see which of us is, right, huh?” Crowley snapped his fingers, making Castiel cock his head in confusion.

   In the next moment, Dean was screaming in the bathroom. Castiel got there only a second after Donna, seeing Dean on the floor, clutching his face, his glasses next to him.

   “Dean, what is it? You have to tell me!” Donna pleaded, trying to pull his hands away so she could see what was wrong.

   He finally let her pull his hands back and blinked.

   “Dean, what’s wrong?”

   He looked up at her and realized he was actually seeing her. “I...I think I’m seeing. There’s stuff.” He glanced around, completely confused and disoriented. There was so much everywhere he turned his eyes and everything seemed so bright.

   “Um, how many fingers?”

   Dean counted. “Three.”

   “Then, yeah. You’re seeing. Haven’t you been blind for like half your life?”

   “Yeah. This is crazy!” He was looking around at everything. There wasn’t anything amazing to see in a bathroom, but everything seemed new to him. He’d only maintained a vague idea of colors, but now, everything was vibrant.

   “Well, that’s interesting,” she said. “I’m gonna take you into the ER to have them take a look, make sure everything is alright.”

   Cas had already disappeared from the doorway and gone back to Crowley. “Fix him!” he demanded.

   “Um, I think I did,” Crowley replied smugly.

   “Fix him back.”

   “I made a blind boy see and you want me to take that away? Cas, you really are a monster, aren’t you? And a selfish one at that. Dean is definitely going to hate you.”

   When Cas heard Dean and Donna coming down the hall, he took off to hide in the kitchen.

   Donna tried to lead Dean to the door, but he pulled her to a stop. “Wait. Where’s Cas? He needs to come with me.”

   “I think he ran out for some air,” Crowley quipped. “Congrats on the new eyes.”

   Frowning at the demon, he pulled his arm away from Donna. “I’m not leaving without seeing him. What if I go blind again?” He headed for the kitchen, though slowly as he was still trying to find his balance.

   Castiel ran for the back door and out into the dark backyard. He quickly headed for the darkest area beneath a tree. On the other side, he sat down and hid his head against his knees, wings folded around himself like a cacoon.

   Dean had heard the door slam and quickly followed Cas out into the yard. It was so dark out, but he didn’t need his newfound sight to locate Castiel. He closed his eyes and listened, letting his senses point him in the right direction. In seconds, he was around the tree and spotted the nephilim, wings, black and shiny, covering his body. “Cas?”

   “Go, Dean. You should go to the doctor,” he answered, voice muffled.

   “I will...as soon as you get up and come with me. I can see, Cas. Let me see you. Please,” he begged.

   Castiel shook his head, but Dean wouldn’t have been able to see that past his wings. “No. I’m ugly and I don’t want you to see. I don’t want you to stop liking me. I don’t want you to not be my friend anymore. I don’t want you to be like everyone else who hates me.” Cas was sobbing so hard that the words were becoming hard to make out.

   Dean sat down in front of him, only able to see where the wings overlapped. He reached out and ran a hand down the feathers, noticing how still Castiel became. “You’re not ugly. I already told you that. I wish you would believe me. I don’t know how everyone else has been, but you’re not going to lose me. I am gonna be here and be your friend, whether I can see or not. You’re already beautiful to me.” He rubbed gently over to the top of Castiel’s wing, chuckling when it trembled. He leaned back on his hands and admired the sight as it was. “I love your wings. I think they’re the most amazing things in the whole world. I have them completely mapped out. I know which spots calm you down and which spots get your heart racing.” After a short pause, he said, “I really wanted to ask if I could kiss you last night, but we’ve never really talked about things like that. Hell, maybe I’m ugly. I don’t even really know.”

   Cas jerked his head up, but kept his shield raised, as well. “You aren’t. I thought that the first day I saw you. You’re very handsome.”

   Seeing a way in, Dean asked, “Kissable?”

   “Very.”

   “Well, I can’t kiss you when your wings are in the way...unless you want me to kiss your wings instead.” Dean scooted up onto his knees and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss along the top bone of Cas’s wing. The wings were pulled back so fast that it startled him, but then he was staring at a face, a face with high cheekbones, beautiful soft lips, and eyes that were unnaturally bright blue in the darkness. He couldn’t contain his smile. “Hi.”

   “Hi,” Cas said timidly back.

   “Everyone who’s ever said you’re ugly is stupid. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I mean, I know I’ve been blind for seven years, but I’m pretty sure I’m gonna spend the rest of my life only wanting to look at you and I can’t imagine anything better.”

   Cas blushed furiously, momentarily hiding his face, but he looked back up at Dean. “You don’t think I’m hideous?”

   “Not even a little. I think you’re perfect.”

   Cas happiness was evident in his beautiful smile and the way his wings fluffed up. “Do you still want to kiss me?”

   “More than ever. May I?” When Cas nodded, Dean leaned forward again, this time, his lips connecting softly to Castiel’s, sweet and innocent.

* * *

 

   “You could have just been nice about it, Crowley,” Donna griped as she waited at the backdoor for the boys. She’d known from the moment she heard him congratulate Dean that the demon had done something. It hadn’t taken much to get the truth from him.

   “Not really my style. Besides, this was supposed to have gone terribly! Shouldn’t Dean be running away from the horrible sight by now?”

   Donna rolled her eyes. “You’re not naive and you like Cas, no matter how much you torture him. Everyone knows you actually have a crush on him. You did a nice thing. Just admit it.”

   “I would never. I was going to have Dean to myself, but I’ve obviously failed. I’m going to my room. Goodnight.”

   “But…” She didn’t get any further. Crowley had already vanished. “Had to get the demons and nephilims,” she mumbled.

  


End file.
